


Displaced Intern

by KellietaGray



Series: Tales of an Intern [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Diary/Journal, F/M, Nick Fury is Not Amused, rules to live by
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellietaGray/pseuds/KellietaGray
Summary: Bryn Connors blames Wheeljack entirely. Really, she was just doing her job, and now she is stuck in the middle of nowhere with a very large Green thing growling at her. She only hopes that she somehow is still on Earth, but at this point, she wasn't about to count on it. Hopefully someone would find her soon!This is a short story in the middle of my other, longer story. If you want to read it alone, no one will stop you, but I recommend reading the first part of this series first.





	1. Displaced Intern

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, this is a mini crossover, and I hope you like it! I took Bryn out of her natural habitat and put her into a very difficult situation.

# Chapter 20: Displaced Intern

## Color: Metallic Black

Wheeljack needs to stop filling out the requisition forms wrong. It was the fourth time in half as many days that I was going down to his labs for clarification. That was something that no human should have to do considering how dangerous it is there. There are rules about this kind of thing, and that really did mean something! But there I was, and I was not happy.

Yelling at him was like yelling at someones already kicked puppy as a child watches on the side lines, it was uncomfortable and no one likes it. But as there was no other way to get it into his thick helm, I was about to read him the riot act when the whole base shook. A flat circle of red energy, looking somewhat like the pictures of how a black hole would look, but you know, red not black, came into existence right in front of me. Before I could even take a step back, there was another tremor and with a scream I ended up falling into the red portal thing from the elevated table I had been standing on to get my point across to the mech that was much bigger than me.

It felt like I was tumbling around in an antigravity tunnel. Not that I had ever been in one before, but I can guess at the feeling. Up, down, side, side, they all held no meaning. But I knew that I was spinning. Then I fell suddenly and hit the ground harshly when it was over.

After reorienting myself, I took the time to look around and saw that I was in some sort of jungle by the looks of it. But that was not what got my attention. Nope. What caught my eye was the hulking, green, biological creature that was standing over me with a scowl on its face.

Admittedly, it didn’t click in my mind for a moment and I just kind of stared at him as he stared at me. I was used to some level of crazy in my daily life by now. I was not used to these crazy things looking a lot less like a machine and more like a giant troll. “Um, don’t kill me please? I come in peace?” I asked hesitantly once my brain started to work again.

The being snorted at me, clearly unimpressed, before it turned and started to leave. I probably should have left it alone after that, but I had no idea where I was and the creature seemed to be a form of intelligent life. So doing something I knew was going to get me into trouble later, I called out “Wait! Please, can I come with you? I don’t know where I am!”

It paused to turn and look at me before it just kept walking once more. That kind of answer was not a no! It was like something that Barricade would do, so I scrambled to my feet and rushed after him, hoping for civilization of some sort. At the time I wasn’t even sure if I was on Earth or not. I couldn’t remember there ever being giant green human shaped things, but there were probably stranger things out there. If there was one thing that I learned from my job, it was that the government was really good at hiding things. 

“I’m Bryn by the way.” I introduced softly. Just in case it really was an intelligent being. In any event it was better to assume that it was now so that if it turned out to be later there would be no mistakes. Better to not get on the large being’s bad side.

It turned to look at me suddenly before saying “I, Hulk.” And then we were walking again. I have to admit, Hulk was good name for him. And he had spoken English. That was a good sign. It lead me to believe that we could possibly still be on Earth. I mean, what alien planet would speak English? 

We walked for hours, the Hulk ripping up trees every once in a while that seemed to offend him in some way. Then, unexpectedly, he fainted. Literally, we were walking and then he just tipped forward and landed flat on his face. I had a nice little panic at that. He was my guide after all, but then I watched as he seemed to shrink and pale. Soon enough there was a very human, very naked man laying there, and I had no idea what to do.

My cell phone was on me, but I couldn’t get a signal, so calling for help was out. All I had on me were my cuff, my clip board (which is why these pages are stuck in my journal, because not having said journal with me is no reason not to write this to Prowl and Smokescreen), and a useless cell phone. Oh, my N.E.S.T. ID was on me too, but that was also of no use to me here either.

When the man woke up he seemed really confused as to why I was there, so I said “Hi, I’m Bryn Connors.”

“Bruce Banner.” He replied on instinct.

I tilted my head for a moment before saying “Huh, you said your name was Hulk earlier when you were bigger and greener. Are you some sort of werewolf or something?”

“You talked to the Other Guy?” The man asked with shock clearly showing on his face. I got the feeling that this was not a common occurrence for him.

“Look, I just literally fell out of the sky and I have no idea where I am or what is going on. You, green you, let me follow and I was hoping to find civilization or something. Will you help me, or should I just go wandering until I die of starvation or get eaten by something?” I asked bluntly. I had been waking for hours and was not in the mood to just stand there and discus things that didn’t matter at the moment.

“Uh, you’re in Calcutta.” Bruce answered dumbly.

“Great, can you get me to some form of a city?” I asked. When he nodded I let out a sigh of relief before asking “Do you realize that you are still very naked?”

He blushed bright red at that before he covered himself and started to lead me away. I learned quite a bit as we walked and talked. Apparently it was some sort of science accident with radiation that caused him to turn big and green when he was angered.

I told him in turn that I was an intern and that there had been an accident in the lab that I worked in that sent me here and that they would probably find me eventually. That made Bruce worried for some reason, and so once we got to his hut and he got dressed I learned that he was a sort of doctor as he looked me over for any injuries. Good news was that he couldn’t seem to find anything wrong with me. I honestly wasn’t that worried as I knew that the science bots wouldn’t do anything to intentionally harm me, and if I was hurt on accident they would find a way to fix it.

He also agreed to put me up for a couple of days as I figured out what to do about my predicament. I was pretty sure that even thought this was Earth; it wasn’t the one that I had been on. I didn’t normally watch the news, but not even I would have missed some great green giant ripping up Harlem.

I just missed Prowl and Bluestreak.

…

Rules to Live By:

51\. If trapped in a different dimension, be patient and wait for the bots to figure out how to get you back.

52\. Don’t trust random monsters that come across you.

I got lucky. You can’t know whether they would help you, or try and eat you.

53\. Tell no one about N.E.S.T.

Don’t give them ideas; it could be bad for everyone.


	2. The Castle in the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryn goes face to face with both the Black Widow and Fury. Not that she knows the significance. It doesn't go as well as she hoped it would.

# Chapter 21: The Castle in the Sky

## Color: Neon Orange

Things were pretty quiet in Calcutta. Well, they were until they weren't, if you get my meaning. Someone came into the hut two nights after I had arrived. She was pretty, with red hair and green or blue eyes. The kind of woman that every guy sees. And I don’t think that she liked my presence at all. I just kind of sat there at the table looking at her as I waited for Bruce to get back from doctoring people. Because that was apparently what he did all day. 

Soon enough I learned that we were going somewhere. They wanted Bruce’s brain and were afraid of the green guy inside of him. And they were taking me with them. I should have probably been concerned about them, but I really couldn’t bring up enough energy to even try to care about it much. They were, at the very least, getting me out of Calcutta. Seeing as she had an American accent, I also felt that chances were good that I might end up getting back to my home country as well. That was always a plus. 

I think that my apathy on the entire situation threw the woman, Natasha, off. She didn’t seem to know what to do or think with me. I preferred it that way. But I could also tell that she was really uncomfortable with Bruce. It was rude. He was a perfectly normal, if a little bit shy and sarcastic, man when he wasn’t green. Even when he was green he had been perfectly nice to me. Better than Sunstreaker was the first time that I met him. 

We ended up being taken onto an aircraft carrier, or so I thought, in the middle of the ocean. There, another man named Steve Rogers, greeted us and looked at me just a bit strangely before shaking Bruce’s hand. Looking around it was kind of clear that I was probably going to be the youngest person on board as it did seem to be a military transport. Nothing that I wasn’t used to in any case. Even the other teenagers had a year on me back at the base. I only felt adultish when Annabelle or one of the other kids of the solders were around. 

But what I was not used to was when the thing we were on came up out of the water and into the sky using what appeared to be helicopter blades mounted to the sides. I was awesome. In that moment, I wanted one. Wheeljack was going to make one for me, and if he did not, I would still get one somehow. This was clearly a need, and not a want.

My thoughts on the matter were interrupted as a blunt voice asked “Who are you?” Turning around, I saw that the voice belonged to a dark skinned man wearing an eye patch. And actual eye patch. I hadn’t thought anyone outside of pirates wore those.

“Bryn Connors,” I replied with a smile. It was always better to smile, it might make me seem harmless or like a ditz. Either one would serve me well at the moment.

“Alright Miss. Connors, care to explain to me why you have a government issued ID to an organization I’ve never heard of with security clearance almost as high as my own?” The man demanded with a scowl. I could already tell that for some reason or another, he already hated me. Also, my danger senses were pinging, as in he seemed to be seriously scary. Not that I cared to act on that though, it served me better to keep my head cool. 

“Look, I’m just an intern. If my boss gave me security clearance, then I don’t know why. And as for why you’ve never heard of it, well, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you. Like I told Bruce, I fell out of the sky.” I said with a shrug. I had no clue who he was, but he seemed like a more aggressive version of what would be a cross between Jazz and Prowl. Just without any of the fun side of Jazz. If that was even possible.

“Explain,” He demanded, “What is N.E.S.T.?”

“Why should I? I don’t even know who you are.” I demanded right back. We both then got into a glaring match with Steve and Bruce just kind of looking at the two of us confused. Meanwhile the other two women in the room were looking at me like I was crazy. I guess that no one really talked to this guy like I just had.

“I am Nicolas Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D.” He finally answered.

“And that means?” I prompted.

“Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. Now, what is N.E.S.T.?” He was yelling at this point. I think that I had pushed him just about as far as I could without getting into some major trouble.

I sighed deeply, tired of this already. “I’m not supposed to say.” I said, but I also knew that he wasn’t about to budge. So I decided that this was an exception to a rule and that Prowl would agree with me on that when I was finally back home. “N.E.S.T. stands for Non-biological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty. I work with giant metal aliens from outer space. Though, I’m pretty sure that I’m in a similar yet different dimension at the moment. Wheeljack was working on a Ground Bridge to transport them anywhere in the world in a matter of seconds when I walked in to ask for clarification on a Requisition Sheet. It blew up and sent me here. I’m stuck here until Perceptor and Wheeljack figure out a way to bring me back.” I explained.

“You think I would fall for that? Do you seriously expect me to believe that?” Fury scoffed as he finally backed up.

“I didn’t name it, I’m just an intern for the SIC of the aliens. Either you believe me, or you don’t. I’m still stuck here until they come for me.” I snapped back.

“I don’t have time for this shit, just stay out of our way.” Fury finally decided before he swung around and left. Though, before he did, he called out behind him “There are people waiting for you in New York by the names of Officer P. Rowl, Officer B. Cade, and Miles Lancaster.”

I could have screamed. Honestly, I should have probably kept quiet. But at least now I know that they were out there waiting for me. The only thing left to do was get to them. I wondered how long that might take. 

…

Rules to Live By:

54\. Do not interact with spy agencies.

It’s not worth the headache and no one believes you anyway.

55\. Do not interfere in the other dimensions unless your life is on the line.

56\. You are not allowed to have your own Helacarrior.

It is too expensive and the decepticons would destroy it too easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is a chapter done. I hope that you liked it!


	3. First Battle Woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stunning conclusion to the small foray into the Avengers universe. Everything comes together, and hopefully, Bryn gets to go home.

# Chapter 22: First Battle Woes

## Color: Dark Sparkly Purple

Well, this situation up and went to hell in a hand basket, and quickly too. I of course had to end up in a place right when the world was about to go to war with a Norse god. Let’s also not mention that I might have also snuck onto a jet going to New York with a whole bunch of super heroes after the flying thing was almost destroyed. Yeah, I was screwed, but at least Prowl would be there when we landed!

I mean, he should know that I was coming in any case. I know that Bluestreak would have made it a point to put a tracker in my cuff just in case. And if he hadn’t, then Prowl would have. But, maybe I was giving them a bit too much credit. Personally, I hoped not.

Bruce was missing. He had been since the hellicarrier had been boarded and almost brought out of the sky. I didn’t want one anymore, by the way, not after tasting my stomach as it fell before being stabilized. He fell, but Tony seemed to think that he was still coming, so I held on to hope. The man was a genius. He also happened to be the one to help me sneak onto the jet so that I could get to New York.

Once we got there, read had a rough landing, we all kind of scattered as there was an open portal in the sky and these weird fleshyish aliens coming down from them. They were ugly, like, really ugly. I could hardly believe that I was seeing them right. And I was used to large metal beings walking around me on a daily basis. But I still was creeped out by these things.

“What the frag is wrong with this place?” I heard the growling roar of Barricade. Immediately I ran towards the voice noticing that all three of my would be rescuers were here with me in this dimension. I could have kissed them, but now was not the time.

“Found you!” I called out as I made myself visible to them by rounding the corner. 

The moment that they saw me the holoforms dispersed and the two cop cars made a lot of noise as they transformed as they no longer needed to hide their true forms. The superheroes who hadn’t heard my explanation of N.E.S.T. all paused briefly to gape before getting back to the fighting. This was going to be my first real fight, and I was nervous about it.

“It is good to see you undamaged Bryn,” Prowl said in the most caring way he could while Miles caught me in a hug. It surprised me, but I returned the hug and smiled up at Prowl before pressing on my wrist cuff to turn it into my gun.

“Finally get to test this out!” I cheered in fake enthusiasm. It was an attempt to get rid of the majority of my nerves. Barricade laughed as he gave Miles a weapon to use as well. There was no way one of us was going to be weaponless in a situation like this one.

The actual fight was mostly a blur. Miles and I sniped from our fortified position as Barricade and Prowl protected us while also taking down the leviathans when they could. Only a handful of hostile aliens got close to us, and changing my gun into a baton, I easily kept them away and too damaged to do anything to us.

Not really a part of the actual conflict, we were really just trying to minimize the damage and protect innocents. When the Hulk made an appearance I cheered, glad that the first person I met here was fine. The battle was similar in scale and damage to what I had read happened in Mission City. It was horrible in a way that I knew I should be feeling.

I knew the loss of life was wrong, but I couldn’t really muster up any grief for them. I didn’t know these people, I would never know them. It was horrible that they were dying, but it didn’t concern me. I still was apathetic about most things But Smokescreen seemed to think that I was getting better.

And then the battle ended. Tony sent a nuke through the portal and blew them all up. I was swept up in the moment then. Adrenaline and relief surged through me, making me almost giddy. Then, Miles circled my waist with his arms and was kissing me.

Apparently oblivious needs to be added to the list of descriptors used to describe me. “I have wanted to do that for a while now.” He said. I hadn’t noticed that he felt that way. I was an idiot.

Not knowing what to do, I kind of kissed him again. It was a quick kiss, with the promise of a talk later as we were a now going towards where the others were gathering.

“Who are they?” Tony asked as he looked at the cybertronians.

“That’s Barricade, and there is Prowl. Prowl is my boss and Barricade is a neutral.” I answered with a shrug. The looks on their faces made me want to laugh, but I refrained as the two transformed down into their cop cars altforms. Yeah, they were kind of awesome.

Looking at Bruce who was still looking like the Hulk at the moment, I said “Thank you for everything, but it’s time for me to get back.”

The green giant grunted slightly before saying “Take care, weird girl.” The other ‘Avengers’ seemed shocked by it, but I gave them one last wave before getting into the passenger seat of Prowl’s altform.

Just as we were pulling away I heard Natasha say “And Fury didn’t believe her when she said she worked with giant metal aliens.”

I laughed.

“You told them about N.E.S.T.?” Prowl asked not unkindly.

I sighed. “The Director Fury dude is in charge of a spy agency that knows everything, if he didn’t know, I guessed that you guys didn’t exist in this dimension. All I did was explain what N.E.S.T. did, nothing top secret.” I explained.

"I suppose given the situation that was acceptable. Now, what has transpired between you and the human known as Miles Lancaster?” Prowl asked.

I sputtered a little before answering “I’m not sure yet. I guess that we will have to talk to each other and figure that out when we get back.”

“That answer is acceptable for now.” Prowl said monotonously. Was he trying to step into the father role? This was really strange.

…

Rules to Live By:

57\. Do not get involved in other wars or invasions while in another dimension.

58\. Purposeful travel to other dimensions is prohibited unless approved by Optimus Prime or Prowl.

It is dangerous and unneeded and could have some drastic consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you like this! I know that I had fun writing it.


End file.
